videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Terminator Genisys (Crossover Reboot)
Terminator Genisys 2020 is a Crossover Reboot of the 2015 Movie of the same name. The game takes place during the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Reboots, in an Alternative Universe known as Earth-4000, where the Human Resistance is waging a Global War against an Artificial Intelligence known as 'Skynet', and its Terminator Legion. Players will learn the origins of Kyle Reese during the War Against the Machines, as Kyle attempts to destroy Skynet and the Terminators in an epic battle that will decide the fate of Humanity! The game is set for release in 2020 on Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Cast * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Jason Clarke as John Connor * JK Simmons as O'Brien * Michael Gladis as Lt. Matias * Sandrine Holt as Sgt. Jessica Eldran * Moon Bloodgood as Blair Williams * Rose McGowan as Angie Salters * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Billy Murray as Cpt. Jonathan Price * Mark Grigsby as Sgt. Griggs * Brandon Routh as David 'Hesh' Walker * Scott Whyte as Logan Walker * Steven Lang as Elias Walker * Matt Smith as Skynet Synopsis In a Reality known as Earth-4000, in 1997, a well-known Company in the United States of America, known as Cyberdyne Systems, begun development of a Computer Program designed for International Missile Defence... Skynet. As Humanity kept relying on their own Technology to keep them all safe, Skynet developed its own Hivemind and on August 19th, 1997, it hacked into every Nuclear Missile on Earth-4000, turning the Nukes against the Human Race and destroying every City on Earth-4000 in the process, and killing 3 billion people. It is now the year 2014, a dark and desolate Dystopian Future where Earth-4000 lies in ruins. Taking over the entire Reality, Skynet has constructed elite, Human-killing Robots known as Terminators to hunt down and kill the remaining 4 billion Humans on Earth-4000, beginning the War Against the Machines. With the Human Resistance and Terminator Legion at War, a young Scavenger named Kyle Reese, forced to grow up in a World where he knows nothing but pain, death and fear, must now join the Resistance to free Earth-4000 in an epic battle to prelude the coming dawn: the War Against the Villain Armada! Plot Opening: Nuclear Attack on Earth-4000 The game opens showing several shots of the California Countryside, as Kyle Reese's narration is heard over the scene, saying "Before they died, my parents told me what the World once was. What it was like long before I was born... Before the War Against the Machines." as it shows the Reality of Earth-4000 in 1997, as several people on a Beach are running around as Kyle says "They remembered a green World, vast and beautiful. Filled with laughter, and hope for the Future." as the game shows a over shot of San Francisco and the Golden Gate Bridge. Kyle then says "And it was a World I never knew. By the time I was born, all this... Was gone." as it switches to a U.S. Military Base, and then several Nuclear Missiles are launched from the Silos. As the Missiles fly through the Sky, Kyle narrates "Skynet. A Computer Program that was designed for Missile Defense. It was supposed to protect us, but that's not what happened." as the Nuclear Missiles are all seen from Low Earth Orbit, hitting the Planet and destroying every City on the Planet (and I really mean every City!). As thousands of Humans begin screaming in fear at the Nukes, Kyle narrates "On August 29th, 1997, Skynet woke up. It decided all Humanity was a threat to its existence..." as it shows the City of San Francisco, which is hit by a Nuclear Missile. The entire City is then destroyed, with every Skyscraper being wiped out by the Blast as Vehicles and even Military Choppers and Planes are blasted out of the Sky, and then another Nuke hits the San Francisco Bay Area, destroying the Golden Gate Bridge, the rubble of which forms the title: Terminator Genisys. Prologue: Post-Judgement Day of Earth-4000 After the Opening, the game switches to the year 2014 (17 years after the Nuclear Attack) as several destroyed Cities are seen, and Kyle narrates "It used our own Bombs against us. 3 billion people died in the Nuclear Invasion, and the Survivors... Called it Judgement Day." as the game switches to a Skynet Prison Camp, where Humans are rounded up and then scanned by the Terminator Sentries, and Kyle says "People lived like rats in the shadows. Hiding, starving... Or worse, captured and put into Camps for Extermination!" as Humans are then gunned down by the Terminators. The game then switches to the San Francisco Ruins as a Skynet-marked Prison Truck drives up to an Extermination Camp, and then the 11 year old Kyle Reese is seen in the back of the Truck, chained to the wall as he shouts "Hey, let me out! Let me the fuck out!" and then another Prisoner tells him "Keep your trap shut, kid! Listen, we need to keep our wits about us and stay alert!" and then several Prisoners look at him, saying "Be fucking realistic here, man! How are we going to get outta here?!" and then a T-700 walks in and aims a Plasma Rifle at the Human Prisoners, saying "Silence, Human scum! Every last one of you, off the Truck!" (Terminators actually can speak in this Reboot) and then the Truck opens as the Prisoners are taken off the Truck, and then a T-700 Sentry walks up to Kyle and scans the Identification Bar Code on his arm, saying "Prisoner #2198771: Proceed to the Cell Block for orderly Containment!" and then another Sentry nudges Kyle with a Plasma Rifle, and the boy complies, walking towards a Prisoner Scan Unit. A few minutes later, Kyle is thrown inside his Cell and then a Prisoner tells him "You just got brought in? Welcome to Hell, kiddo." and then Kyle looks at the Prisonerand asks "Hell? I think everyone on Earth's already been!" and then he sits on the other side of the Cell. However, a few minutes later, he hears the Prisoners in the Cell Block chanting "Resist! Resist! Resist!" over and over again, and then the Prisoner with Kyle says "No, it can't be them." and Kyle asks "What is it?" and the Prisoner answers "The Human... Resistance. That's their calling card!" and then the Cell Block explodes as the Prisoners all charge out and start fighting the T-700 Sentries, shouting in resistance as the Sentries all gun several Prisoners down. However, a Resistance Helicopter then flies in and destroys the T-700s using a Minigun. The Prisoner and Kyle then sneak through the Corridors and then Kyle asks "Where are we going?" and the Prisoner responds "Armory. These Machines are bound to have some Plasma Weapons we can use. Can you shoot, kid?" and then Kyle nods in response, and the Prisoner says "Good. My name's David, by the way. David Walker, but... You can call me 'Hesh'." and then Kyle tells him "Nice to meet you, Hesh. I'm Kyle." and then a T-700 bursts through the wall, and Hesh tackles it through a wall and then Kyle grabs a Steel Slab and smashes the Sentry's head in, killing it. Hesh then bursts through the Armory Doors and grabs an M18A7 Plasma Rifle and then tosses Kyle and MP15L Plasma SMG, saying "That's light enough for your size, Kyle. It's an Overheater, so you won't have to reload." and then Kyle sees several T-700s burst through the Door and guns them all down, and Hesh tells him "You're a natural, kid! Now let's get out of this hellhole!" as they run outside to see dozens of dead Terminators, and hundreds of Prisoners and Resistance Soldiers charging forward, destroying Turrets and Spider Tanks as Kyle and Hesh join in, with Kyle delivering the finishing blast to an APC-18X Tank, and the Prisoners all blast the Laser Gates open and escape the Prison. As Kyle is about to run out of the Prison, he stops and looks left to see a girl with a cap standing there, holding a dead Terminator's Skull and an LR-X11 Plasma Sniper. The girl then runs off towards the West Gate as Kyle looks at her, and Hesh asks "Kyle, you coming or what?" and Kyle answers "I'll catch up with you in a second, Hesh. Go with the others!" as he runs after the girl he saw. In the San Francisco Outskirts, Kyle walks through the Woods and sees the girl talking to someone on her Comms Device, saying "Yes, all the Prisoners were secured. Some casualties, but nothing major. Hang on, Sir... Feels like something's up... Like I'm being-" and then she turns around and aims her LR-X11 and fires, and Kyle dives into cover and the girl says "-Watched." and then she aims her Sniper at Kyle's piece of cover, firing and saying "Unless you want a bullet between your eyes, come out now!" and Kyle does as he is told, putting his hands up and saying "Hey, look... Sorry if I scared you, but-" and the girl yells "Get down, now!!" as a Hunter-Killer Drone flies in and fires Plasma Missiles at the ground, which the two dodge. The girl then aims her LR-X11 and shoots at the Drone's Eye, which is hit and causes the Drone to crash next to the two. However, another H-K Drone flies in and spots them, but then Kyle throws a Tracker Grenade at the H-K Drone, which gets hit and explodes in mid-air. With the threat destroyed, Kyle turns to the girl and then asks "You alright? It almost got you back there." and the girl gets up, saying "I had it under control, until you came in and gave me away!" and Kyle looks at her and asks "What's your name?" and the girl respons "Clementine. I'm a Resistance Fighter, working under John Connor's Elites." and then Kyle tells her "I'm Kyle, by the way. Kyle Reese." and then Clementine answers "You were pretty good out there, Reese. But this is where we go our separate ways!" and then she starts walking away, and Kyle shouts "Wait! So, this is what you do to other Humans? Just leave them like this?" and Clementine tells him "You're a capable fighter, you can handle yourself. Don't expect me to hold your hand across America!" and they walk through the City Outskirts. The game then switches to 2 hours later as Kyle and Clementine are both walking through the Outskirts, and Kyle asks "So, uh... Where do you come from?" and then Clementine responds "Why should I tell you?" and Kyle tells her "Well, I was just asking. I mean, we're just gonna not talk this whole trip?" and Clementine stops, before walking over to him and saying "Listen, Reese: We've known each other for 2 hours, and I'm not just about to tell you my whole life story. Just... Leave me alone, alright?" and she starts walking ahead, and Kyle follows her. After several more minutes, the two walk into a clearing and they see a destroyed House, and Kyle looks at it and says "No way..." and Clementine asks "What is it? Your home?" and then she starts seeing a Memory of Earth-135 (back to the events of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare), seeing Kyle and herself fighting against Armada Troops inside the House. After snapping out of it, she hears Kyle say "What's left of it, at least." as he looks at 2 makeshift Graves and sheds a few tears, and Clementine looks at him with a slightly sympathetic look. A few hours later, Clementine is seen inside the House as she activates her Comms and says "John, it's me... I've found him." and John is heard on the other side of the Comms, asking "You found Kyle? Does he... Look like what I described him as?" and then Clementine looks at Kyle, who is sleeping on the couch, and she says "Exactly. Dark brown hair, blue eyes and he's about my height." and John tells her "Listen to me, Clem: you have to get him here, and away from the Machines. The fate of this Reality and The Multiverse depends on you and Kyle." and Clementine asks him "What makes this kid so important, John? What the fuck are you hiding from me?" and then she hears a beeping noise from her Blackhat Device, and then says "Oh, shit!" as the Terminators move in using Heat Searchers, which Clementine avoids by taking cover. Clementine then runs over to Kyle and says "Reese, wake up! The Machines are here." and then Kyle gets down with her and starts avoiding the Terminators, but then a T-700 Sentry spots them and says "Kyle Reese identified, move in and Terminate!" as the T-700s open fire on the House, and Clementine and Kyle both take cover from the hail of Plasma. Clementine then pushes a C4 Detonator, which causes several Plasma Charges to explode outside and kill several T-700 Sentries, and then she grabs a T-700 which is shooting at her, causing the stray Plasma Bullets to blast into a H-K Drone above, and then Clementine grabs Kyle by the hand and shouts "Let's move!!" as the H-K crashes next to them and explodes. Another H-K then flies in and shoots two Missiles at the House, which explodes as Clementine detonates even more Charges which destroy the Woods, spreading the explosion up to the H-K and burning it, allowing Kyle and Clementine to escape. Clementine then stops and tells Kyle "Listen, Reese... We need to split up. You go into the Sewers and lure them into a trap!" and Kyle tells her "Clementine, I'm scared..." and Clementine responds "Don't be, Reese. Just have faith, alright? I'll protect you." and then they run through the Woods with the Terminators in heavy pursuit. A few minutes later, Kyle runs into a Sewer System as 2 more H-K Drones fly above and shoot at him, but then Clementine shoots one H-K with a Stinger M7 Missile Launcher, which causes the Drones on crash into another one as Kyle runs into the Sewers. However, he gets cornered as 4 T-700s aim their Plasma Rifles at him and a T-700 says "Ready Weapons, positive Ident on Target: Kyle Reese." and then just as the Terminator Sentries ready to fire, Clementine comes in through a hole in the ceiling and guns down all the Terminators, which start shooting back as Kyle ducks into cover as the T-700s all fall and deactivate as Kyle breathes heavily and looks at Clementine, who holds her hand out as Kyle looks up at her in shock. Clementine then helps Kyle up and asks "You okay, Kyle? They almost got you back there." and Kyle smiles at her, saying "I'm alright. Thanks for that, by the way." and Clementine looks at him, asking "Why are you smiling?" and Kyle laughs, saying "You called me 'Kyle'. Didn't think you'd ever call me by my first name." as Clementine gives him a M18A7 Plasma Rifle and says "Come on, we need to get to the Resistance HQ." as they run away from the dead T-700s and crashed H-K Drones. Act I-III (Main Missions) The game then switches to 3 hours later as Kyle and Clementine find a small Structure in the Outskirts and Clementine says "We can stay here for tonight, then head for the Resistance HQ in the morning. E can search for Supplies here, follow me!" and she walks a head as she and Kyle scavenge the Structure for Supplies. After a few minutes, Kyle sees a few Ammo Boxes and tries to climb the Structure to get the Supplies, and Clementine tells him "Be careful, Kyle! You know I'm a better climber than you." and then Kyle grabs the Ammo Boxes, but then falls after losing his grip. However, Clementine catches him and holds him in her arms, before laughing and asking "What did I just say?" and Kyle laughs, saying "Alright, guess I should listen to you more." and then Clementine drops him to the ground as she and Kyle both laugh. Kyle then gets up as Clementine asks him "You alright?" and Kyle responds "Yeah, I'm fine. I, uh... Got that Ammo, by the way." and Clementine chuckles, then tells him "We'd better set up a fire or something, I'm freezing." and then the two gather the Supplies they found. A couple hours later, the two sit near a fire and then Kyle asks "So, uh... Where do you come from? If you don't mind me asking about your past." and Clementine looks at him and answers "I was born in Georgia, my parents... Well, they were Resistance Soldiers before I was born. One day, when my parents went with their Unit to liberate Savannah, they never came back. I was 9 years old, and John was the one who trained me. And now, 2 years later, this is who I am now." and Kyle tells her "I know how it feels, Clem. To have the people you love taken away from you, and to be alone with nobody to protect you... Until you came along." and Clementine looks at him, asking "What do you mean, Kyle?" and then Kyle answers "If I wouldn't have met you, I'd just be a Scavenger right now. But you've turned my life around, Clementine. And I can't thank you enough for it." and then he yawns, saying "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." and then he lies down as Clementine asks "Doesn't feel good sleeping on the ground, huh?" and Kyle just laughs in response, and after a few minutes, both of them fall asleep. The game then switches to a Dream-like Sequence as Clementine sees multiple Memories, such as Ozone's death on Earth-135, she and Kyle fighting against Armada Forces and Ozone's 2nd death on Earth-267. After seeing multiple Memories, Clementine sees the Symbols of The Hero Coalition and Villain Armada, and then Clementine wakes up on Earth-4000 as she sees Kyle leaning is head on her shoulder as it rains heavily above the two. Clementine then shakes Kyle awake, saying "C'mon, Kyle! Wake up." and then Kyle wakes up and asks "What? What's happening?" and Clementine answers "Nothing, I just... Had a really weird Dream." and then they see several H-K Drones flying above, and Clementine says "Grab the Supplies and move! There's a BlackCell Launcher in the Supply Bag, give me it!" and Kyle gives her a BlackCell Plasma Launcher, which she assembles and then gestures for Kyle to follow her, which he does as the two move through the Woods and tail the Skynet H-Ks. After a few minutes, Kyle takes out his Binoculars and sees a Human tied up as several T-700s surround him, with Skynet walking up to him and saying "Barnes... John Connor's second-in-command!" as Barnes looks up at Skynet. After Clementine sees Skynet, she witnesses a Memory of her and Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce killing Quantum (the Original Incarnation of Skynet) on Earth-650, and then snaps out of it as Skynet senses her Memory and then points at Kyle and Clementine's position and T-700s see the two young Heroes. The T-700s then start firing at Kyle and Clementine, who start shooting back and destroying the T-700s and Skynet yells "Crush them!! Do not let the girl get through, she's a Hero Knight! Get the Prisoner out of here!" as Clementine takes out her BlackCell Launcher and shoots down 3 H-K Drones simultaneously which hit the ground and explodes as Kyle guns down several T-700s, and then Clementine shouts "Get down, Kyle!!" as she tackles Kyle into cover as Skynet marks their previous cover and a Plasma Airstrike comes in and destroys the area next to them as Kyle and Clementine both gun the Terminators down. After a couple minutes of charging through the Outpost and destroying T-700s along with Base Sentry Guns, Clementine and Kyle see Skynet boarding a VTOL Warship with Barnes as a Prisoner and Clementine singlehanded ly takes down several surrounding T-700s with her Plasma Rifle, Knife and bare hands as Kyle throws a BlackCell Launcher to her which Clementine uses to fire a Plasma Missile at the VTOL that Skynet is on. The Missile hits the side of the VTOL, but the Warship takes off and fires its Plasma Minigun at Kyle and Clementine, who run through the Woods as the VTOl fires its Missiles, which destroys the Woods and blast Kyle and Clementine away as Skynet announces "I can sense them... Hero Knights! They're not dead yet. Pull out immediately!" and the VTOL flies away. A few minutes later, Clementine regains consciousness as Kyle helps her up, saying "You alright, Clem?" and Clementine looks at the Base, which is now in flames and ruin, before laughing and saying "Never better, Kyle." as she playfully punches Kyle on the shoulder, and Kyle also laughs at the victory. The two then start walking through the Outskirts and Kyle asks "What the Hell was that thing we saw?" and Clementine answers "That... Was Skynet!" and Kyle looks at her and asks "The man, the... Thing, that killed 3 billion people?!" and Clementine nods in response, saying "I've been chasing him for years, Kyle. Every time, whenever I get close... He somehow knows I'm there, and runs like a coward." and then she walks away and quietly mutters "He knows I'm a Hero Knight..." and Kyle follows her. After a few minutes, Clementine rolls up her sleeve and sees a huge cut on her arm, and Kyle looks in concern and asks "You alright, Clementine?! That's a huge wound!" and Clementine sits down, saying "Must have been from the Plasma Airstrike. Here, get the Medkit." and Kyle gives her a Medkit from their Supplies and Clementine uses it to clean the wound and then Kyle helps her stitch the huge cut up, and Kyle asks her "How many times have you done this?" and Clementine explains "My Squad always needed Medical Treatment in Battles, and John taught me in that field too. Same as Marksmanship, Off-Field Support... We'd be here all day if I told you everything." and she gets up and says "Come on, the Resistance Base is only about... 200 miles away." and Kyle asks "These guys sure love long walks, don't they?" and they keep walking into the Outskirts.